luminousarcfandomcom-20200213-history
Alph
Alph is the main character of Luminous Arc the original game in the Luminous Arc series of video games created by ATLUS in cooperation with Nintendo. Alph first appears in the opening scene of the game practicing his swordplay with his younger brother Theo at the Ever Garden. Alph quickly wins the match and Theo admits he was no match for his older brother, so Theo then challenges his brother to a archery match. Although the winner was never revealed due to Leon's considerably short conversation with Cecille wherever if Leon was slacking off on practice while sir Heath was gone or not. The vitae that you name at the start of the game before the church scene is suspected to be the two stones that Alph and Theo were abandoned with (which is mentioned in a intermission with Theo when he asks Alph for proof that they really are brothers) due to Master Payan saying "This word will later hold a vital meaning that will aid a particular boy" after choosing the name of the vitae "Remember this word well you two" he then says to Therese and Alice. However, it is revealed later after the second battle with the Steel Witch Iris that the two stones are the broken halves of the Light Lapistier. Personality Alph is a strong willed, if not stubborn person who has a strong sense of justice. He possesses some of the boldness that is often associated with Vanessa, while also sharing some of Heath's nobility and leadership capabilities. He and his brother Theo also share a strong bond with each other. He also tends to become argumentative with some people, especially Lucia, even though he is usually in the wrong. Due to his stubbornness however he often doesn't give up and carries on as though he were right regardless, until he is somehow forced to give in. Alph also idolizes Sir Heath, which leads him to distress during the point in the game where he and Heath are on opposite sides due to the Luminous Church having branded Alph's group traitors. This eventually leads to a one on one battle Alph has with Heath, where Alph manages to win. It is however later revealed that Heath had only been pretending to fight and had let them escape, having his own doubts of the Church by that point. Throughout the game Alph also develops feeling for Lucia, despite the fact they often argue about nearly everything. This is best demonstrated in the endgame when after the final battle with The Wings Of Doom, Alph stays behind with Lucia to protect her from the massively powerful magic attack she planned to unleash on the demonic God. Thanks to his having stayed behind and using his Rym powers Alph managed to prevent Lucia from dying during her attack. Stats *Alph has over average HP *But he has below average MP *His attack is also over average *His guard is quite impressive and is over average *He has average for his speed *His tech is around average *His magic though, isn't that impressive *He has average resist *He has average move too *His jump is very much average *His damage is good, but not as good as those attack type characters like Kai and Leon. Stats and Abilities As a Rifleman Alph has no element weaknesses and has skills that are use for range and mob such as Flechette. Later in the game after arriving to save Lucia from the Steel Witch, Alph and Lucia's heart became one, allowing Alph to awaken his Dragon powers and promoting him to Rym Hero Class. His move of 4, jump of 3, technique speed and resistance is average. As a Rym Hero, Alph gains a few defensive moves such as Rym Shield and Rym Wall which nullifies physical and magical attacks. Alph also gains a recovery skill called Rym Cure, which greatly recovers HP and recover from status effects. It is important to note that casting Rym Wall will negate any healing spells that may also affect the target. Skills Rym Skills Flash Drives As Rifleman As Rym Hero Gallery File:Alphintro1.png alphintro2.PNG alph2.jpg Alph lucia.jpg ashcz2.jpg Category:Luminous Arc Characters Category:Male Category:Non-Element